


Anonymous Tumblr Prompts Volume 2

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Tickle torture, Tickling, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: Anonymous asked:  I don't know about you, but I can't stop thinking about medic getting captured by an enemy medic and getting tickled tortured for info. Or y'know... for science!
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552697
Kudos: 12





	Anonymous Tumblr Prompts Volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I don't know about you, but I can't stop thinking about medic getting captured by an enemy medic and getting tickled tortured for info. Or y'know... for science!

“Heavy! Look out!”

The explosion sent them spiraling, Heavy taking the brunt end of the blow. It was the only reason that Josef was alive right now, he was sure. However, his body was mangled and his vision was fading fast, he probably wouldn’t be alive much longer.

“Well well well, lookie what we have here, Spy. A stray.”

He felt the Engineer’s gunslinger closing over his windpipe as he was lifted up off of the ground, closing his eyes and letting the darkness envelope him and praying he kicked the bucket before they could get him back to their base.

“We’ll have a good ol’ time with this one, won’t we?”

Josef felt good when he awoke. Not just good, but great! His wounds were healed, he woke up feeling awake and ready for the day and not groggy and sleep-deprived like he usually did. Part of him felt like he should feel like he had been hit by a truck, though he couldn’t really place why he felt that way…

“Look who’s finally awake. Guten Morgen Herr Doctor.”

It was all coming back to him now. He remembered being barely patched up, thrown in a dark little room. Spy and Soldier had come in, interrogated him, doing whatever they could to work any information out of him, but he didn’t know what they wanted to know. The last thing he remembered was being tied to a chair, and tipped backwards at an angle by their Heavy Weapons Guy, while Spy held a rag over his face and kept his head still while Soldier poured the water over him… It had felt like he had been drowning, it felt like it had under the water for hours, when in reality before he lost consciousness it had probably only been a minute, tops.

He looked up at the voice, to the taller, older doctor standing before him, but he didn’t make a sound.

“Did you have a nice rest? I hope so, you’re going to need all the rest you can get for what I have in store for you.”

“I already told your friends, I don’t know where the intelligence is. I’m just a doctor, they don’t tell me anything about that.”

The RED doctor just smiled that toothy grin at him, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

“I know. Why do you think I stopped them from completely killing you?”

This shocked Josef. This RED… had saved him?

“Don’t get too sentimental, doctor, I didn’t save you for any matter of mercy or kindness. I merely didn’t want to have to go through the trouble of capturing you again myself. You may not know what they need to know, but you can tell me all of your secrets about your new Medigun. And then, if I’m feeling generous, I’ll take out your respawn and experiment on your corpse.”

The low rumbling voice of the older man sent chills down Josef’s spine.

“And if you aren’t feeling generous?”

He couldn’t break his gaze from the smirking man as he spoke.

“I’ll have Engineer rewire your respawn to send you right back here everytime I kill you, and you can spend the rest of you miserable life here with me and your little friend.” 

He was wandering as he spoke, and happened to be by the refrigerator as he ended his sentence, opening it up to give Josef a glance at the contents inside, most notable being the head of their Spy, who had gone missing and presumed AWOL almost a month before. Before this could sink in, the fridge was closed and the man was hovering over him once more.

“I’m not going to tell you anything, Schweinehund.”

His captor only sighed, sticking him with a tranquilizer before turning to other business.

“Have it your way, doctor.”

The first thing he noticed as he came to was the muffled noises coming from the other side of the room. Josef opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what he might find. He could see the RED Medic in front of him, sitting at his desk overturning something in his hands. The rest of the room was dark, save the light on his desk. The sound was coming from the fridge, he thought, but he wasn’t certain. He couldn’t see much of anything, his glasses were gone and for the most part everything looked like a blur to him.

The RED must have seen him, because he stood and strolled over with the object in tow.

“It took you long enough to wake up, I had to amuse myself with one of my little toys.”

He forced his eyes to focus on the blur in front of him, trying to make out what it was.

“Foot?”

There was a cloth gag in his mouth, obscuring his speech but his point must have gotten across. The RED Medic undid one of the bindings on the BLU’s wrists, holding it out for him to see.

“Just because I have to torture you doesn’t mean I can’t share this beautiful little thing to you.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he was interested. He held out his now unbound hand, touching it tentatively before running his fingers along its soft surface. It felt so alive, it was absolutely fascinating! It even twitched as he did so, reacting just like a regular foot would.

“Amazing, isn’t it? Once I figure out how to replicate it you’ll be next.”

What was that supposed to mean? He tried to articulate his confusion, but the gag was making it impossible and his captor wasn’t interested in trying to decipher. Instead, he laid the foot aside, grabbing Josef’s freed wrists and binding it back in place above his head on the dentist-like chair. 

Josef didn’t like this situation at all as the RED pulled a lever, making the whole chair adjust so he was parallel to the ground, with just a little bit of an arch to his back.

“Now then,” the cloth was taken out of his mouth but he wasn’t given much time to speak anyway, “Let’s get to it shall we?”

Before Josef could even think of anything to say, the RED doctor had pulled a pen out of the pocket of his coat, clicking it with a flair before beginning his assault on the younger doctor’s upper body.

“What are you – Hah…haha… whahat are you dohohoing?”

He had expected a lot of things from being the RED Medic’s captive, pain and agony, horrible experimentation, mutilation, but he was so braced for the impending pain that he had no defense built up against the unexpected ticklish sensation of the pen scribbling its way across his ribs and stomach.

“I’m out of paper, so I figured since you’re not going anywhere, why don’t I just use you as your medical chart?”

Josef was in a worse spot than he originally thought. His body was held completely immobile by the straps that bound him to the chair, unable to even thrash his head from side to side.

“I’m sorry, did that tickle just a little bit? You’re probably not going to like this next procedure then…”

Ten fingers all started poking relentlessly into his stomach, ribs, and sides. This was horrible, the last thing he wanted the enemy team to find out was that he was incredibly ticklish, he didn’t know how this man had found out but he was certain that this was going to be absolutely unbearable.

“Just checking to make sure you’re nice and healthy, doctor. Wouldn’t want you to have any broken ribs or abnormalities, would we?”

He couldn’t respond with words, the only sounds he could make were chortles and giggles as he tried to ignore the tickling fingers as they worked into him. They seemed to stop over a particularly sensitive spot, and he lightened up on his poking and prodding to spider his nails in the area making Josef’s laughter rise in pitch.

“Hmm, this seems very suspicious, I’m going to have to look into this much closer.”

“Nien, bitte, don’t do this bitte! Nohohohoohoohoo!”

Some kind of cold liquid was dripped onto the spot, massaged into it with deft hands before grabbing some sort of paintbrush from the table beside him and swirling it around. Josef’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, letting out a squeaking laugh that he himself didn’t know he had in him. It was over-stimulation of the absolute worst kind, and once the brush had finished its attack on the super sensitive spot just below his naval, it started its own attack all over his body. He took his time tickling Josef’s armpits with it, enjoying the way it made his toes and fingers curl and had him practically screaming with laughter.

“ Erbarme dich! Bitte!”

“Have mercy?” The brush trailed its way slowly up to his face, tracing around his lips as he gasped for breath, “I don’t think so.”

He put away the brush, looking all around for another tool of torture.

“Gah… I told Scout not to leave her stuff in here…” He went to brush the things laying on the table away, but paused with an evil looking grin.

“Doctor, how ticklish are your feet?”

Josef’s heart leaped into his throat. He wasn’t sure what the other doctor wanted to hear, but at this point he would confess to anything to keep him from tickling his feet, his toes curled just thinking about it.

“They’re very ticklish, I’m begging you don’t do this. I’ll tell you anything you want to know, just don’t tickle my feet…”

The RED poured some more of the oily liquid out, this time on his hands. 

“I’ll give you a little break. You’ve been so incredibly good, it’s the least I can do.”

Josef jolted as he felt his captors large hands on his feet, relaxing slightly as he started to massage them, rubbing the oil into them. It tickled, yes, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the rest of this ordeal had been, so he just relaxed and let himself giggle.

Once his feet were completely covered in baby oil, the RED Medic reached over to the table, grabbing their Scout’s hairbrush.

Eyes closed, Josef was unaware to this new tool being readied at his super sensitive feet.

He didn’t laugh when the Medic started to drag the brush up and down his exposed soles, he screamed. It was so agonizing that he couldn’t even laugh, he was actually crying it was so horrible, tears running down his face as he begged and pleaded at the top of his lungs.

It was such a wonderful reaction the RED Medic decided, that he was just going to have to see how long he could keep Josef going like this before he passed out.

The answer, in case you were curious, was about two hours.


End file.
